


Cheat

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Cas and Dean - Freeform, Cheating, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Domination, F/M, Female POV, Female Reader, Female reader insert, Heartbreak, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Mad sam winchester, Mature Audiences Only, Megstiel - Freeform, Minor Violence, My First Smut, Porn, Protective Sam Winchester, SPN family, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam and Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam-Centric, Sex, Smut, Spn fandom, Spn fans, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural fans - Freeform, Violence, cheat, crowley - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform, dean and sam - Freeform, graphic smut, mark sheppard - Freeform, rowena - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, supernatural family, supernatural porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows
Summary: You see nothing wrong with cheating, until the man that you are cheating with turns on you.





	1. Cheat

That night, you told Sam that you were going to sleep in your own bed because you "felt a cold coming on". You kissed his head, purposely skipping over his lips, and walked out of his room without even saying "I love you".

You laid in bed that night, texting that one guy that wasn't your boyfriend. This guy, Tony, was such a flirt and constantly complimented you. You loved it. This man always took control and that was something that you always wanted in a man.

It was midnight the last time you checked the clock. You were headed out on a hunt with Sam and Dean tomorrow, but time flew by so quick when you were talking to Tony. At midnight when you last checked the clock, you promised to yourself that you were going to go to sleep in half an hour. Half an hour turned into four hours and you were tired but wanted to continue talking to this man who wasn't your boyfriend.

You had been with Sam for four years. The first time you met him was when you were working on a werewolf case, and he was working the same case, as well as his brother. All three of you posed as FBI agents as you all asked to see the deceased bodies.

Sam would flirt with you and he would give you butterflies every time he called you or even said your name. Sam and Dean insisted that you continue working with them. Dean wanted your relationship to continue to grow with Sam, and you wanted the same as well.

Sam finally asked you to be his girlfriend and four years later, here you were.

Tony: We should meet up tomorrow

You: Can we meet another time, I'll be busy all day tomorrow.

Tony: I don't work tomorrow and that's my only free time until a few months from now. Please, take a day off just to see me.

You: Okay I'll call you tomorrow and let you know if I got time

Even though it wasn't the first time seeing him, you were still nervous. You had met Tony a few times, and it was at a bar. You went drinking by yourself after one of your hunts with Sam and Dean, and Tony came up to you and started chatting you up. You two slept together a few times, but you hadn't meant for it to go deeper than it was now.

You finally ended your conversation with Tony and fell asleep. The next morning, Sam came into your room and woke you up.

"Come on. We have a case to work, remember?" He said, grabbing the sheets off of your cold body.

You didn't answer him, all you did was groan because of how tired you were from the four hour sleep you got.

"I don't feel good Sammy." You stuck your face into your pillow.

"Is it that cold you were getting last night?" He asked.

At first you were confused. What cold? And then you remembered you had lied.

"Mhmm." You said nodding your head in your pillow.

"Okay. I'll tell Dean you're too sick to come. But you'll be okay for a few hours?" 

You waved your hand to shoo him away. "I love you." You said. When you brought your head up, he was out of your room.

Sam's pov 

"I don't know Dean, I feel like something is off. Like Y/N isn't telling me something." Sam looked back down at the files he had in his hands. He had this nervewracking feeling for the longest time, but everyday that you pushed him away, the feeling just became worse. He knew he loved you. He had shown love not only by saying it, but by his actions as well.

"Maybe it's nothing. Maybe you're just overreacting." Dean said as he began to pull into a hospital's parking lot.

"Well yesterday she asked to sleep in her own bed," Sam began to say. "But when she left, she didn't say she loved me. Isn't that a little unusual? Not to mention, everyday it feels like she's pushing me away more and more."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, being of no help to his brother. "I don't know man. I haven't been in a relationship in six years. I'm the last person you should be asking advice for."

Sam sighed, not being able to get that something was wrong out of his mind. "Well I guess I'll have to just live day by day until something happens."

Your pov 

You went back to sleep and finally woke up again at twelve in the afternoon. You knew the guys wouldn't be back until late at night, so you texted Tony that you would be able to go out with him.

He sent you a place to meet up and a time, and you texted him back that you would see him then.

You drove your car to the address that Tony sent you. You pulled into a parking lot of what looked like cheap motel.

You didn't mind, as long as you were seeing Tony, you would be fine meeting him anywhere.

You knocked at the door he told you to go to, and he opened the door, grabbing your arm and quickly pulling you in. He closed the door and ran up to you, smashing his lips against yours.

He was rough, and you liked that. He began to roam his hands throughout your body, and his lips moved from your lips to your neck. He began to suck harshly at the skin right below your ear causing you to moan in response. His hands rapidly took your shirt and jeans off, as well as the matching bra and panties that you had on.

He continued to kiss the rest of your body as you tried to undress him as well. You pulled his shirt over his head and undid his jeans, dragging it down his legs along with his boxer underwear. He picked you up and pressed you against the wall, smashing his lips once again with yours, and then tossed you onto the bed.

"We're going to have fun tonight."

::

It was getting later and you knew you had to make your way back to the bunker soon. You had a nice couple of hours with Tony and you admitted to yourself that it was so much better than the vanilla sex that Sam always gave you.

You got up out of the motel bed and quickly showered the sex off of you. You dressed in your same clothes and noticed Tony was asleep. You tapped his shoulder with one finger, until he rolled over to look at you.

"The money is on the nightstand across the room." He said, turning back around to go back to sleep.

Money?

"Money for what?" You asked confused.

"For the sex. Duh." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would I want money for the sex if I never took money this whole time?" You assumed he was acting stupid and was trying to play some sick joke on you.

"I never paid you before because I always paid for your drinks before we had sex." 

You couldn't believe your ears. This whole time, he thought you were a prostitute. You always thought the relationship you two had would become more, but he seen you nothing more than a hooker.

"Keep your goddamn money, you disgusting douchebag." You eyes began to tear up as you grabbed your purse and your car keys.

Tony turned around before you had a chance to leave and got out of bed immediately. He ran up to you and grabbed your neck, slamming you against the door.

"Never call me that again, okay you stupid slut? You are but a good for nothing used up hole. So either take the money, or get out of my face you cheap piece of trash."

Tony was cutting off your air circulation and your breathing was beginning to slow down. He let go of your neck, causing you to fall to the floor and gasp for fresh air. You felt hot tears sting your face as you got up fast, and quickly left the room.

Your ride home was terrible. You were drowning in your thoughts and tears. You never thought, in your lifetime, that a man would ever treat you like trash. You never did a single wrong thing to that man, but he felt the need to treat you like he did.

You pulled in to the underground garage that was attached to the bunker, and you were relieved that all the tears had dried up as quickly as they did. You got out of your car and made your way inside. 

You were thankful to find out that Sam and Dean weren't home yet. You walked to your room and opened your door, not turning on the lights. You closed your door to wrap yourself in the darkness. You knew your way around your room, so you got undressed and put your pajama shorts on along with a huge t-shirt that had so many oil stains from trying to help Dean with his car. No matter how many times you've washed it, the oil never washed out.

You walked over to your nightstand and switched on your lamp. When you turned around, you jumped and you gasped loudly, almost making yourself scream.

"Where were you?" Sam asked. He was perched on your bed, one leg on top of the other and his hands were clasped in each other.

"I went out to get something to eat." You said immediately.

"We just went grocery shopping yesterday." Sam mentioned.

"Yeah but I didn't like anything that we bought." You lied.

Sam stared at you, not breaking his glare with a single blink. "Why were you at the Alpines Motel for," you watched him look at his watch and then look back at you. "Going on six hours now."

"I wasn't-"

Sam cut you off. "Don't play stupid. Do I look ignorant to you? That was your car. I know your license plate number. Dean and I got ourselves a room for the time being, that was until we seen your car. So we made our way back home."

You stood silent right in front of him. You were scared, but at the same time you didn't really care what Sam thought.

"So I'm going to ask again, why were you at the Alpines Motel?" His voice was so calm, it began to scare you more. Your hands began to sweat and you thought that Sam might explode any second now.

"Yes, I was at the motel. But because I was meeting a female friend there." You said trying to lie your way through again.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be straightforward with you and I want you to do the same with me. Do you think you can do that?"

You nodded your head, but you knew you probably wouldn't be able to be honest. You weren't about to let Sam know you were cheating on him.

"Are you cheating on me?"

You knew he was going to ask that, and you thought you weren't going to tell him the truth. But with his hard glare, his clasped hands, and his calm voice, he made you scared and he made you forget how to lie. You practically did it for a living for Christ sake!

So in response to his question, you nodded your head.

Sam closed his eyes, his nostrils becoming wide as he took a really deep breath, and then exhaled. "Why?"

You debated on whether you should tell him the truth. Would lying to him for the sake of his feelings be a better idea than the hurtful truth? You decided the latter, it would have come up eventually anyway.

What's that saying? If you do it enough times, eventually you'll get caught. 

"He was really nice to me," you started to say. Sam fisted his hands and slowly opened them wide as if to ease some of the stress. "And he always complimented me. He would always flirt with me and he was so sweet."

You didn't want to go any further than what would happen at the bars, but Sam insisted. "I'm assuming you had sex with him. Why was he better?"

You swallowed unconsciously but noticed that you gulped really loud. "Well, he was very..." you didn't know how to say it without too much detail, which was becoming difficult for you. "He was very, aggressive during sex. Not in an abusive way, but he was rough, which was something that I liked. He would also whisper..." you stopped talking right there, embarrassed to go on.

"Please keep going. I'm intrigued to know why this man is any better than me." Sam stated.

You swallowed again, and you swore you felt your sweaty hands dripping. "He would whisper dirty things in my ear while we would have sex. He was also very kinky and liked to hold me down and suck my neck."

You cringed as you were telling him the little details. You weren't sure if Sam was mad or sad because he expressed no emotion.

Sam raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Suck on your neck? Is that why you have that huge hickey on your neck?"

Your eyes went wide and you gasped. You ran to your mirror and examined your neck only to find a huge red circle mark right below your ear. 

You turned back around towards Sam. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam got up off your bed and began walking to your door. "I don't want to hear an apology that isn't sincere. You're only apologizing because you got caught."

You got in the way of your door, stopping Sam from opening it. He tried to push you away but you began talking. "Sam please, I love you and I am sorry. If it makes you feel any better, he thought I was a prostitute and almost choked me when I called him out."

Sam stopped trying to push you and looked down at you with sadness in his eyes. "Make me happy? How is abusing women, especially you, supposed to make me happy? And you love me!? People don't cheat on the person they love. In case you didn't know, I love you Y/N, and it really killing me right now to know that you cheated on me and to know why you did it. I would never think about cheating on you."

Sam stopping talking and you swore he would've cried if he continued. Again, he took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I love you so much, Y/N. And you just broke my heart."


	2. Cheat

After Sam left your room, you didn't go chasing after him, although you felt like it was something you should've done.

You didn't come out of your room for the rest of the night, so you decided to just go to sleep.

The next morning, Sam ignored you completely and you received several dirty looks from Dean. During breakfast, you asked Sam to pass the salt, but he ignored you as if you didn't exist. Dean on the other hand, continued to glare at you, making you shift uncomfortably several times in your seat.

There haven't been any cases recently, so a week in the bunker was a week filled with tension. Once in a while, Dean would "accidently" push you and Sam would just straight up ignore you. 

It honestly surprised you how Dean and Sam didn't just kick you out already.

Your uneasy dinners with Sam and Dean became silent dinners with just yourself. You would wait for both men to go to sleep, and then that's when you would come out and eat dinner. It was always lonely, which you could only blame yourself for, and all it did was make you sad.

For a moment you thought, was this the way Sam felt the whole time? 

One night, you were eating dinner by yourself, when Dean came into the kitchen for a glass of water.

He reached for a pitcher of water inside of the fridge and silently poured himself a glass, ignoring you as if you were invisible.

"Am I ever going to stop receiving the silent treatment?" You asked placing down your fork.

Dean ignored your question and drank the rest of his water and left. You sighed as he disappeared. You no longer had an appetite for your chicken salad, so you put the extra food into the trash and washed your plate, heading straight to your room afterwards.

The next morning, you woke up and seen Sam sitting by himself in the library. He was on his laptop, and he was typing fast. You wondered what he was typing.

You decided to go sit right next to him, and you did. You noticed his facial expression change and you could see he was biting down on his teeth because of how his jaw muscles were contracting. 

"Sam, can we talk?" You asked him in a low voice.

Sam continued to type, disregarding your question.

You brought a single finger up and lightly tapped on his shoulder. "Sam?"

He ignored you again and you were actually starting to feel like you were invisible. You sighed and the fact that neither one of the boys paid any attention to you made you want to cry. But this was all your fault, not theirs.

"Sam, if you're not going to talk to me, at least listen," you noticed your voice began to tremble, but you tried to control your emotions and your voice. "I'm sorry Sam. I know you didn't believe me when I first apologized, and at the time not even I believed myself, but now, I'm truly and genuinely sorry. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for cheating on you. It was so stupid of me to cheat on you. You're such a great person and you're so loving, I was just blind to see it. Like many people have said before, they say you don't know what you have until it's gone, but everyone knows what they have, they just think they'll never lose it."

Sam's typing was persistent and it didn't look like he was interrupted at all. You couldn't hold it in anymore, so you let the tears fall down your face. You didn't have a cry that made noise, it was just tears falling straight from your eyes.

You walked back to your room and smashed your face into your pillow, wishing you would just die. Being ignored by the people you love the most is the worse pain a person can emotionally endure. Your sadness no longer felt like sadness, but it felt more extreme. It felt like nothing would take the pain away other than Sam and Dean accepting your apology. 

After crying for a few hours, you sat up on your bed and stared blanklessly at your tear soaked pillow. You don't know how long you had been doing it, but something sliding under the bottom of your door made you break out of your daydream.

You made your way out of your bed and noticed a white paper on the floor. You picked it up cautiously and opened the folded paper. It was a typed out letter.

Dear Y/N,

It has been a week and a half now. I have had so much time to think and writing my feelings on paper will be so much easier than to tell you this in person.

It's been hard for me to admit to myself that you cheated on me. Every waking moment I find myself thinking, will I wake up from this terrible dream? But I never wake up and seeing you everyday just hurts me more.

You don't know this but I've cried several times. My heart is still completely broken, and I hate to say this, but I think the only person that can mend my broken heart is you. I love you, Y/N, and I think I always will. I thought that by ignoring you I would have an easier time making myself hate you, but it was emotionally the hardest thing I've ever tried to do.

We've had four years of loving each other and being happy together. Or at least I thought we were happy together. Apparently, that was only one sided. But I am willing to work with what's left of our relationship if you're willing to work this out as well. If you approve of this little deal, come to my room at 9:00 p.m. and we can talk from there.

Love, Sam

You thought the tears had stopped, but they came flowing in as you began to read how Sam felt. Sam was trying to make himself hate you, as if that doesn't make you feel even worse. But you guessed that if Sam was willing to start all over, well then you'd be happy to take what you can get.

Each passing hour, your nerves began to bother you and the butterflies in your stomach turned into a zoo of animals. 9:00 p.m. quickly came and you slowly made your way to Sam's room. Every step you took, you inhaled deeply, trying to rid yourself of your nervousness.

You softly knocked at Sam's door and pressed your ear against it. Soft music was playing and then it went silent.

"Come in." Sam's voiced sounded deeper than usual, and you slowly made your way into his room.

You walked inside and turned around to close the door. You turned to face Sam, and he was sitting on his bed the way he sat on yours. You began to play with your fingers and you could feel heat rising to your cheeks and ears.

"Lock the door please."

You turned back to the door and the door locked with a click.

"Sit." Sam patted the extra space on his bed, and you gradually made your way to the bed. You sat down, sinking his bed in slightly, and waited for him to speak.

"If there's anything you want to say about my letter to you, say it now." He demanded.

You cleared your throat and gulped, and then began to speak. "Sam, I'm so sorry I did this to you. I never meant to cheat on you. It just sort of happened. I know I'm a terrible person for even allowing it to happen. I love you, Sam, and I never did stop loving you. I was stupid and assumed that this other man was treating me better than you we're, which was a big lie. I feel like sorry isn't even a good word to use to express how much I regret doing this to you."

Sam nodded his head at your words. "Are you willing to work us out?"

You nodded quickly, receiving a little laugh from him. "Alright, but you're going to have to do something to prove to me that you actually love me."

"I'll do anything." You admitted.

Sam gestured to you to go over to him, and you did. Sam grabbed you and pulled you to him, making you straddle him as he sat up against his headboard. He pushed back a stray hair that you had on your shoulder, and he looked into your eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness, and you couldn't stop thinking that it was your fault.

He moved his hand behind your neck and gently pulled you towards his face. Your lips softly touched his and you couldn't help but miss the feeling of his soft kisses.

You kissed him back, more passionately this time, and you brought your hands to his hair, gently pulling as he began to roughly kiss your lips.

He pulled away from the kiss, tenderly bitting your lip and letting it go. You were surprised by his action and smiled at him. You always loved a lip biter.

He picked you up and let you stand up as he stood in front of you. He smiled at you and you couldn't help but allow your heart to melt at the smile that you missed so dearly.

Unexpectedly, his smile became a little sinister as he grabbed your face and smashed his lips onto yours. He kissed you when you were exhaling, causing you to gasp for air as he aggressively kissed you. He roughly grabbed at your thighs, causing you to wrap your legs around him. He walked forward and pressed you onto the wall, holding you up with one arm and holding both of your arms above your head with the other arm.

Sam's newfound actions began to turn you on. You had never seen this side of him before. He made a pathway of his rough kisses from your lips to your neck, and you began to moan in pleasure. You bucked your hips towards his and he knew that you wanted him naked and in bed. He placed you back down onto the floor gently, and ripped your shirt off of you. He stared at you with lust in his eyes as he stated at you, mesmerized by the swells on your chest.

He rapidly pulled down your pajama shorts, as well as your underwear, and forcefully pushed you onto his bed. You smiled at him, he looked beautiful standing right above you. He climbed on top of you and slowly gave you kisses from your neck to your waistline. You whimpered in response to Sam's kisses and he finally made his way down to your pleasure spot. He grabbed at your thighs and pulled them apart, and stuck his face right in between your legs, and began to suck on your bundle of nerves.

You body began to shake and your hands unconsciously made their way to Sam's hair, and you pulled every time Sam flicked his tongue at your swollen bud.

"Oh, Sam," you gasped and Sam only went faster with his tongue. He knew you were almost there. 

As he continued to flick his tongue and suck, he undid his shirt and jeans and took off his Saxx underwear, all the while not ever disconnecting his tongue from your pleasure button.

Your moans became louder and louder until the euphoric feeling rushed throughout your body, leading your body to shake under the control of Sam's tongue.

Sam made his way back above you, kissing your lips as you tried to get a rush of air back into your lungs.

Sam held onto your waist tightly, and slowly inched his way inside of you. Groaning and digging his fingers into your side, you were sure you would have bruises on your body after. Once fully inside, he thrusted several times before you knew your climax was coming for the second time that night.

"Come with me, baby," He said in half breaths. Three more thrusts and a finger rubbing your clit, and it undid your whole body and you began to shake from pleasure as Sam groaned loudly and spilled himself into you.

He pulled himself off of you and laid down next to you, his head right next to yours. "I love you."

Your eyes were closing and all you wanted to do was sleep from all of the pleasure, but you were still able to make out the words. "I love you, Sam."

You snuggled your way to Sam's naked and hot body, and you shut your eyes to rest them for a little while.

::

You woke up to a blanket covering your body and Sam reading a book.

"How are you beautiful?" He asked as he smiled and planted a kiss on your head.

"I am amazing. And how are you?" You asked wanting to really know how he was.

He smiled wide and showed his white teeth. "I'm fantastic. Get dressed. I have something to show you. Meet me in the library."

Sam closed his book and left his room. You got out of his bed and ran to your room naked to put some new clothes on. You remembered Sam had ripped your shirt off and you reminded yourself to scold him until he bought you a new one.

You put on some fresh clothes and tied your hair up and made your way into the library. The library was dim but a few fairy lights lit the bookshelves and the table. You were confused but went along with it anyway.

"Sam?" You looked around, but didn't see him.

"Boo!" Sam popped out from behind you and kissed you on the lips.

"Sam what's going on here? When did you get Christmas lights?" You looked around once more, admiring how nice the lights looked in a dark room. When you turned back around, Sam was on the floor.

"Sam? What are you doing?" You knew exactly what he was doing, you just didn't want him to regret it.

Sam was kneeling on one knee, and he grabbed your hand and just stared into your eyes. 

"Actions speak louder than words and I know you can agree with me. Why not take our words and turn them into an action? We love each other and this is a way you can prove to me that you love me back. Will you marry me?" 

Sam reached into his jean pocket behind him and pulled out a little black box. He opened it right in front of your face and a huge diamond ring shined beautifully under the fairy lights. 

"Sam, are you serious?" You felt like you were the luckiest girl right now.

"I'm serious if you are," Sam said.

You kneeled next to him and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will marry you!"

You pulled away and Sam got back up. He took the ring out of the box and placed it onto your left finger.

Suddenly, an abrupt noise started and Dean walked into the library holding a mini karaoke machine and he was singing into the microphone. He sang a horrible love song but all you did was laugh. What more could a girl ask for?


End file.
